In the course of cargo transportation, it is generally required to use a shipping box for shipping the cargo. When using transportation tools to ship a large quantity of goods, it is critical for the carriage to obtain the volume and weight of shipping boxes in advance. The existing measuring devices are generally large-scale devices, and it is required to place a shipping box onto the bearing platform of the measuring device when measuring, causing waste of time and energy. Moreover, if the volume of the box is too large and the weight of the box is too heavy, measuring the three dimensions of the shipping box would be much more inconvenient.